Ralph Breaks the Internet Credits
Full credits for Ralph Breaks the Internet Directed by *Rich Moore *Phil Johnston Produced by *Clark Spencer, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Jennifer Lee *Chris Williams Screenplay by *Phil Johnston *Pamela Ribon Story by *Rich Moore *Phil Johnston *Jim Reardon *Pamela Ribon *Josie Trinidad “Zero” *Written and Performed by Imagine Dragons “A Place Called Slaughter Race” *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Phil Johnston, Tom MacDougall Original Score Composed by *Henry Jackman Edited by *Jeremy Milton, A.C.E. Associate Producer *Bradford S. Simonsen Visual Effects Supervisor *Scott Kersavage Director of Story *Jim Reardon Head of Story *Josie Trinidad Production Designer *Cory Loftis Art Director Environments *Matthias Lechner Art Director Characters *Ami Thompson Associate Production Designer *Mingjue Helen Chen Production Managers *Nathan Curtis *James E. Hasman *Holly E. Bratton Heads of Animation *Renato dos Anjos *Kira Lehtomaki Director of Cinematograhy Layout *Nathan Detroit Warner Director of Cinematograhy Lighting *Brian Leach Technical Supervisor *Ernest J. Petti Head of Characters and Technical Animation *Dave Komorowski Head of Environments *Larry Wu Head of Effects Animation *Cesar Velazquez Effects Supervisors *Paul Carman *David Hutchins Modeling Supervisors *Characters: Ryan Tottle *Environments: Jon Krummel Look Development Supervisors *Characters: Michelle Lee Robinson *Environments: Benjamin Min Huang Set Extension Supervisor *Adil Mustafabekov Character Rigging Supervisor *Nicklas Puetz Simulation Supervior *Jesus Canal Technical Animation Supervisors *Nicholas Burkard *Jason Stellwag Animation Supervisors *Jason Figliozzi *Dave Hardin *Robert Huth *Daniel James Klug *Justin Sklar Crowds Supervisor *Moe El-Ali Stereoscopic Supervisor *Katie A. Fico Layout Supervisors *Joaquin Baldwin *Rob Dressel Layout Finaling Supervisor *Michael Talarico Lighting Supervisors *Gina Warr Lawes *Daniel Rice *Chris Springfield *Emily Tse *Jennifer Yu *Katherine Ipjian Senior Production Supervisor *Albert V. Ramirez Associate Technical Supervisors *Andrew P. Gartner *Kelsey Hurley *Shweta Viswanathan Tactics Supervisor *Rich Fallat Supervising Sound Editor *Addison Teague Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom Head of Post Production *Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Cast John C. Reilly Sarah Silverman Gal Gadot Jane Lynch Jack McBrayer Alan Tudyk Alfred Molina Ed O'Neill and Taraji P. Henson Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA *Wreck-It Ralph: John C. Reilly *Vanellope von Schweetz: Sarah Silverman *Shank: Gal Gadot *Yesss: Taraji P. Henson *Fix-It Felix, Jr.: Jack McBrayer *Sergeant Calhoun: Jane Lynch *KnowsMore: Alan Tudyk *Double Dan: Alfred Molina *Mr. Litwak: Ed O'Neill *Eboy: Sean Giambrone *Maybe: Flula Borg *Butcher Boy: Timothy Simons *Felony: Ali Wong *Pyro: Hamish Blake *Little Debbie: GloZell Green *eBay Elayne: Rebecca Wisocky *Lee the Office Nerd: Sam Richardson *McNeely: Jaboukie Young-White *Root Beer Tapper: Maurice LaMarche *Taffyta Muttonfudge: Melissa Villaseñor *Candlehead: Katie Lowes *Rancis Fluggerbutter: Jamie Elman *Duncan: Horatio Sanz *Jimmy: Alex Moffat *Jimmy's Grandma: June Squibb *Swati: Della Saba *Nafisa: Michaela Zee *Surge Protector: Phil Johnston *Arthur: John DiMaggio *Sour Bill/Zangief: Rich Moore *Colleen: Colleen Ballinger *Show Host: Dani Fernandez *Tiffany: Tiffany Herrera *Ballet Mom: Ana Ortiz *News Anchor: Dianna Agron *Hey Nongman: Jason Mantzoukas *Gene: Raymond S. Persi *Instagram Pop-Up: Fuschia! *Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith *Buzz Lightyear: Tim Allen *Eeyore: Brad Garrett *C-3PO: Anthony Daniels *Grumpy: Corey Burton *Baby Groot: Vin Diesel *Auctioneers: Jason Hightower, Brian Curless, Ann Barry Colgin, Viveca Paulin *FN-3181: Michael Giacchino *Stromtroopers: Kevin Deters, Jeremy Milton, Jesse Averna, Rich Moore *Mo's Mom: Nicole Scherzinger *Baby Mo: Brittany Kikuchi *BuzzzTube Goat: Olivier Bénard *Ben: Ben McKee *Daniel: Daniel Platzman *Dan: Dan Reynolds *Wayne: Wayne Sermon Princesses *Pocahontas: Irene Bedard *Princess Anna: Kristen Bell *Ariel: Jodi Benson *Moana: Auli’i Cravalho *Cinderella: Jennifer Hale *Aurora: Kate Higgins *Jasmine: Linda Larkin *Merida: Kelly Macdonald *Elsa the Snow Queen: Idina Menzel *Rapunzel: Mandy Moore *Belle: Paige O'Hara *Snow White: Pamela Ribon *Tiana: Anika Noni Rose *Fa Mulan: Ming-Na Wen Additional Voices Casting Associate *Sarah Raoufpur, CSA Production Office Manager *Eileen Aguirre Production Finance Lead *Justin Stirling Story Production Supervisor *Ruth Strother Storyboard Supervisor *Jason Hand Story Artists Additional Story Material by *John C. Reilly *Kelly Younger *Jason Hand Narrative Guru *Andrew Stanton Additional Story Artists Production Assistants *Katie Low *Claire K. Smith Editorial Editor *Fabienne Rawley, A.C.E. Production Supervisor *Sam Stratton Associate Editor *Jesse Averna First Assistant Editor *John Wheeler 2nd Assistant Editor *Pace Paulsen Additional Editorial Support Production Coordinators *Alexandra Rosenberg *Valeria Sanchez *Brittany Kikuchi Production Assistants *Samantha Stendal *Katie Low Visual Development Production Supervisors *David A. Thibodeau *Debbie Yu Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Production Coordinator *Lindsay Henry Production Assistant *Valeria Sanchez Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters *Jennifer "Ted" Newfield Production Supervisors, Environments *Jessica Schlobohm *Marisa X. Castro Modeling Modeling Environment Lead *Chris Patrick O'Connell Modelers Character Rigging Rigging Lead *Christoffer Pedersen Rigging Artists Character Simulation Simulation Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Set Extension Artists Production Coordinators, Characters *Derek Manzella *Alexandra Salamunovich *Jasmine Gonzalez Production Coordinators, Environments *Laura M. Meredith *Taylor Anne Tiahrt Production Assistants, Assets *Christiana Marie Cunanan *Jaclyn Gonzales *Russell James Pikus *Rebecca M. Smith *Madison Boehme Technical Directors Production Supervisor *Julie Baner Assistant Technical Directors Production Assistants *Alaia Braxton *Erik Perez Tactics Layout Production Supervisor *Tucker Gilmore Layout Lead/Camera Polish *Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Additional Layout Artist Layout Animators Layout Finaling Artists Additional Layout Finaling Artists Production Coordinator, Layout Finaling *Danielle Beverson Production Assistants *Jennifer Gandrup *Samantha Stendal *Alaia Braxton *Nicole Stone Animation Production Supervisor *Stephanie Hachem Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisor *Mark Henn Animators Crowd/Fix Animators 2D Clean-Up Lead *Rachel Renee Bibb 2D Clean-Up *Jason Figliozzi Ink & Paint *Brandon Bloch Additional Animators Production Coordinators, Animation *Jennifer Gandrup *Taylor Anne Tiahrt *Alexandra Salamunovich *Caitlin Peak Coons Production Coordinators, Animation/Crowds *Blair Bradley *Melissa Genoshe Production Assistants *Courtney Madincea *Jaclyn Gonzales *Jacob S. Burnham Crowds Animation Crowd Artists Additional Crowd Artists Technical Animation Production Supervisors *Nicholas Ellingsworth *Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Tech Anim 2D Lead *Alex Kupershmidt Technical Animation Artists Additional Technical Animation Artist Production Coordinators *Jasmine Gonzalez *Derek Manzella Effects Production Supervisor *Kelly M. Feeg Effects Leads *Dong Joo Byun *Peter DeMund *Christopher Hendryx *Alex Moaveni *Marie Tollec Foundation Effects Lead *Ian J. Coony Effects Animators Additional Effects Animators Production Coordinators *Eryn Eubanks *Lauren Nicole Brown Production Assistant *Nora Rogers Lighting Production Supervisor *Charlyn Go-Giampa Character Lighting Lead *Katherine Ipjian Environment Lighting Lead *Logan Gloor Lighting Artists Additional Lighting Artists Production Coordinators *Madison Boehme *Nicole Stone *Jasmine Gonzalez *Blair Bradley *Austin Salmi Production Assistants *Angwara Sae-Hoon *Alaia Braxton Stereo Production Supervisor *Julie Baner Stereo Artists Additional Stereo Artist Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox *Christopher Kracker Production Assistants Sweatbox and Stereo *Erik Perez *Alaia Braxton Production Supervisor, Marketing *Stevi Crystal Carter Production Coordinators, Marketing *Brittany Kikuchi *Lindsay Henry Production Secretaries *Chrissy Saucier *Cynthia Bugarin Ostergar *Ainsley Shannon General Production Assistant *Julio Palacol Casting Assistant *Lorena Gallego Production Tracking Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Senior Production Finance Analysts *Kaitlin Brenn *Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Additional Pre-Production Support Music Original Score Produced by *Henry Jackman Score Conducted by *Nick Glennie-Smith Score Orchestrations by *Stephen Coleman *Andrew Kinney *Gernot Wolfgang Music Editor, Production *Earl Ghaffari Music Editor, Score *Daniel Pinder Score Recorded and Mixed by *Alan Meyerson Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Score Contracted by *Peter Rotter Score Choir Contracted and Conducted by *Jasper Randall Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Globerman Additional Music *Anthony Willis *Jeff Morrow Additional Score Orchestrations by *Ed Trybek *Henri Wilkinson *Jonathan Beard Additional Score Recording by *Chris Fogel Score Mix Assistants *Aldo Aréchar *Soya Soo Score Technicians *Maverick Dugger *Felipe Pacheco *Gage Boozan Score Production Services *Matthew K. Justmann Score Coordinator *John Paul Lefebvre Scoring Crew *Tim Lauber *Damon Tedesco *Peter Nelson *Christine Sirois *Erin Rettig *Stacey Robinson Score Recorded at Fox Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions “Zero” *Performed by Imagine Dragons *Written by Dan Reynolds, Wayne Sermon, Ben McKee, Daniel Platzman and John Hill *Produced by John Hill *Engineered by Rob Cohen *Mixed by Serban Ghenea *Imagine Dragons appears courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records “In This Place” *Performed by Julia Michaels *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall *Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick *Mixed by Tony Maserati *Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “A Place Called Slaughter Race” *Performed by Sarah Silverman, Gal Gadot, and Cast *Music by Alan Menken *Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall *Produced by Alan Menken, Michael Kosarin, Rich Moore & Earl Ghaffari *Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf *Conducted and Arranged by Michael Kosarin *Orchestrated and Arranged by Dave Metzger “The Imperial March” / “Star Wars (Main Theme)” *Written by John Williams “Batman Theme” *Written and Performed by Neal Hefti *Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation “When You Wish Upon a Star” *Written by Ned Washington, Leigh Harline “Never Gonna Give You Up” *Written by Matthew James Aitken, Michael Stock, Peter Alan Waterman *Performed by John C. Reilly Oh My Disney and Hairachute Songs and Score *“Let It Go (Demi Lovato Version)” (from 'Frozen') - Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez **Remixed by Corbin Hayes *“Some Day My Prince Will Come” (from 'Snow White') - Larry Morey & Frank Churchill *“Beauty and the Beast” (from 'Beauty and the Beast') - Howard Ashman & Alan Menken *“I'm Wishing” (from 'Snow White') - Larry Morey & Frank Churchill *“So This is Love” (from 'Cinderella') - Mack David, Al Hoffman & Jerry Livingston *“Part of Your World” (from 'The Little Mermaid') - Howard Ashman & Alan Menken *“How Far I'll Go” (from 'Moana') - Lin-Manuel Miranda *“The Great Thaw” (from 'Frozen') - Christophe Beck *“Vuelie (Reprise)” (from 'Frozen') - Christophe Beck & Frode Fjellheim *“The Avalanche” (from 'Mulan') - Jerry Goldsmith *“Colors of the Wind” (from 'Pocahontas') - Stephen Schwartz & Alan Menken *“Down in New Orleans” (from 'The Princess and the Frog') - Randy Newman Post Production Post Production Supervisor *David Okey Post Production Coordinator *Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. *Paul McGrath, C.A.S. Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Post Production Sound Services by *Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mix Technicians *Douglas Parker *Annlie Huang Assistant Music Editors *Kendall Demarest *Benjamin Robinson Temp Score Music Editors *Tommy Holmes *Dominick Certo Additional Music Editor *Sebastian Zuleta Post Production Sound Services by *Skywalker Sound, A LucasFilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor *Jacob Riehle Sound Designer *Jeremy Bowker Sound Effects Editors *Lee Gilmore *Samson Neslund Foley Supervisor *Willard Overstreet Foley Editors *Christopher Flick *Thom Brennan First Assistant Sound Editor *Lynn Sable Foley Artists *John Roesch, M.P.S.E. *Shelley Roden, M.P.S.E. Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Skywalker Sound General Manager *Josh Lowden Skywalker Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Digital Imaging Supervisor *Robert H. Bagley Colorist *Eliot Milbourn End Title Design *Matthias Lechner *Brian Estrada Transfer Room/Theater Operators *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Technology Engineering Services Senior Manager *Darren Robinson Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Infrastructure & Support Data Center Engineering Helpdesk Media Engineering Systems Operations Director of Technology *Patrick Danford Manager *James Colby Bette Information Services Senior Manager *Naidu Buyyala Platform Engineering Core Services Data Services Deployment Services Network Services Render Services Director of Technology *Ronald L. Johnson Manager *Matthew Schnittker Production Technology Motion Pipeline & Lighting Procedural Rendering Simulation Studio Tools Director of Technology *Golriz Fanai Managers *Evan Goldberg *Michael D. Kliewer *Collin Larkins *Rajesh Sharma Coordinator *Juliana Kanjo Tongco Studio Technology Senior Manager *Kevin Gambrel Senior Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Workflow Supervisors Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Production Analytics Development Marketing & Publicity Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting Talent Development & Design Production Training & Development Digital Art Services Caffeination Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank Agent X, Food Fight and Pong courtesy of Atari Interactive, Inc. Pac-man™, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Dig Dug™, Fygar, and Pooka used by permission of BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. Chun-Li, Ken, M. Bison, Ryu, and Zangief ©CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. 2018 STREET FIGHTER is a trademark and/or registered trademark of Capcom U.S.A., Inc. Q*bert, Coily, Slick and Ugg © 2018 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Fortnite and all related marks, logos, trade dress, copyrights, and characters are solely owned by Epic Games, Inc. and were used with permission. Fortnite is a registered trademark of Epic Games, Inc. Peter Pepper™ from Burger Time™ courtesy of G-MODE Corporation. Frogger, courtesy of ©Konami Digital Entertainment Dance Dance Revolution X2, courtesy of ©Konami Amusement Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, The House of the Dead and Virtua Cop are made available courtesy of SEGA Holdings Co., Ltd. ©SEGA. All Rights Reserved Root Beer Tapper used courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Images supplied by Getty Images Production Babies Soundtrack Available on ©2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney